eggzorbfandomcom-20200214-history
DRΔMΔ
1. Jasmine – Beasts // PEAK: #60 #2. Gwen – Pacific On My MiND // PEAK: #42 #3. Dakota – Get Her Heart // PEAK: #269 #4. Scarlett – Scarlet World // PEAK: #231 DRΔMΔ 1/3 – Friend For Utopia // PEAK: #571 DRΔMΔ 1/3 – Friend For Utopia 2 // PEAK: #32 DRΔMΔ 1/3 – Friend For Dystopia // PEAK: #120 1. Jasmine https://i.gyazo.com/a7fae90c5dfd4cf76620f97c92c5882b.png The first girl is revealed by Dramaberry Creative, Jasmine, from the jungle in Australia. Her debut single "Beasts" ushers in a narrative of peace and respect for the wildlife around Jasmine in her jungle home. At the end of the video, she is visited by the forest fairy, who transports her to an unknown location. 2. Gwen https://i.gyazo.com/6930524e2ed830a8b1fb0bfbbf7627e3.png The debut of Gwen is marked by her single "Pacific On My MiND," a trop pop ballad comparing her lover's romantic advances to being stranded in the ocean, a loving locale for some (like the fish) but a terrifying nightmare when darkness comes. Gwen's visuals in the water are aesthetically clashing with her dark demeanor in the daytime, but she appears right at home when the moon is out. Gwen drowns at the end of the video after her lover leaves her, but she is saved by a mystical mermaid. 3. Dakota https://i.gyazo.com/f9359ae7bfd147983301bf1c80641772.png The third girl is revealed to be teen supermodel sensation Dakota, with a passionate femme rock anthem, "Get Her Heart." Dakota sing in the third person, from the perspective of a friend who knows her, about how as hard as men try, it is impossible to get her heart. At the end of the video, marked by the girl walking through fire and driving red cars, Dakota reveals that boys and girls cannot get her heart; she must give it to them. Dakota finishes the video and shocks the LGBT community across the globe by kissing a woman on fire. The risque video causes some networks to ban DRΔMΔ content on their channels. 4. Scarlett https://i.gyazo.com/2ccb1a3336f9d6ac6a02c4763abf81a1.png Scarlett is unveiled in a weather focused video in which the red brainiac play a weatherwoman, predicting the weather to a large audience, who run outside each time to see she is correct. "Scarlet World" is a light and fluffy folk pop song, with a rather quite playful tune, where Scarlett talks about the world being her oyster, and being able to get whatever she wants by going for it. Dramaberry released this song as her debut in hopes of winning back the soccer moms they lost after "Get Her Heart"'s flop. DRΔMΔ 1/3 https://i.gyazo.com/da45dc55f4197a7e6fc8013237a91e08.png DRΔMΔ 1/3 are revealed to be the first sub-unit of the group, with the two part EP/music video "Friend For Utopia" & "Friend For Utopia 2." In the deep jazz trap song, the girls explain that through thick and thin, friendship is the key in part 1. Part 2 is a rock trap melody where the girls take turns telling stories about bad breakups, a heartstring-pulling anthem that catches the attention of pop songwriters everywhere. The full video tells the story of Jasmine befriending the forest fairy, Gwen being saved by the mermaid and Dakota falling in love with the fire spirit, all three reveal to be Scarlett herself at the end. DRΔMΔ 1/3 (repackage) https://i.imgur.com/QbioE3u.png DRΔMΔ 1/3's successful EP "Friend For Utopia" is repackaged for the next month, "Friend For Dystopia." The song resemble pop creator Lorde's "Hard Feelings," a disturbing message about the aftermath of the breakups the girls discussed in the original EP. The video released for the song is a short 90 second clip where the girls are seen controlling their respective elements, Jasmine in the forest, Gwen in the water, Dakota in a volcano and Scarlett in a thundercloud.